Some operating systems for mobile devices (e.g., Windows Phone®) do not provide inter-process communication (IPC) between applications during out-of-box experience (OOBE), immediately after a new computing device is powered on for the first time. Instead, applications must be launched by the user to allow them to use IPC.
Mobile carriers (e.g., Verizon Wireless®) provide applications, such as a contact management application or a text messaging application, to users of their services. These applications may require setup from the network or from the user prior to use. In order to initialize the phone at OOBE, the operating system provides a setup wizard application. However, the setup wizard application cannot communicate with the carrier-provided applications at OOBE because the carrier-provided applications have not been launched yet and, thus, cannot use IPC. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for setting up carrier-provided applications at OOBE may be desirable.